False Friends
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: Crystalia “Crystal” Pond is a beautiful young woman who has spent time in the Abbey and is Tala’s best friend! However, her versions of events differ greatly from what the Blitzkrieg Boys can remember… ::Anti-OC pairings, Female!Kai at the very end::
1. Chapter 1

**False Friends**

**Summary:** Crystalia "Crystal" Pond is a beautiful young woman who has spent time in the Abbey and is Tala's best friend! However, her versions of events differ greatly from what the Blitzkrieg Boys can remember…

**Pairings:** None, really.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Crystalia "Crystal" Pond. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is of my own and not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental. I would not stoop to such a level as hunting down other's OC to mock them. I only mock story clichés, not the characters themselves.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. Some swearing on the OC's behalf as well.

**AN:** This story came about by an anonymous email (meaning, the one who informed me of it kindly requested that I don't mention any names in fear of reprisal). Our anonymous friend here hated this cliché to the death, but was afraid that it could lead to flames for me.

However, I don't care about that ^^ I purposely write Mary-Sues so I can bash them. If anyone finds one of my OCs to be like your own and is offended, then I'm sorry to say, your OC is a Sue. There's no other way to put it, I'm afraid.

To everyone else, keep the clichés coming! It's all for a bit of harmless fun, right? I've added a new thread on my Forum called "Worse OC Encounters", so pop by and tell me what you've seen that made you cringe.

This story is going to be a quick two-shot. I have another story in mind, but I prefer to wait until I finish at least one of my current multi-chaptered stories from any fandom. I must be disciplined, because let's face it, there's a lot of annoying clichés out there and I'm dying to get my claws into them. But I must wait…

Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated; flames will be posted on my forum and mocked greatly. Thank you in advance. Look forward to hearing from you soon.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Glancing up at the impressively huge Beystadium in Beycity, Japan, a young girl near the age of 18 listened closely to the two bumbling security guards at the entrance. She was only mildly interested in which teams where currently residing in the stadium, using it as their personal training arena. She held no interest in any of the teams as she felt they weren't worth her time.

And as far as G Revolution went, she felt that they didn't deserve the title of being world champions. Tyson Granger was a terrible champion; fat, fugly, stupid; she could easily defeat him. She and Gallivant, a black fox coated in silver armor and had the power of the black ice, were unbeatable.

Suddenly, the mentioning of a team called the Blitzkrieg Boys caught her attention and she lifted her head in mild interest.

"So, this is where they're hiding," she muttered to herself as she effortlessly slipped past the security, using her amazing skills to almost disappear within the shadows of the long hallways.

A smirk of confidence appeared on her lips when she realized that the guards had no idea she got by them, not that it was a surprise to her or anything. Due to a past she would rather not speak about as it's far too dark and painful for her, she gained skills that could only be described as amazing. She was almost like a cat burglar in her talents; stealthy, swift and precise.

With a flick of her wrist, she casually brushed her wavy hair that was snow-white, and tumbled for a few inches past her shoulders behind her ear. Icy blue streaks highlighted her hair, enhancing its mesmerizing quality with one long braid, which was blue in colour on the left side of her head, near her ear and effortlessly reaching below her bust.

Her eyes were a clear crystal blue, orbs that drew you in and then froze your soul. Her eyes only gave a mere tantalizing hint to the power she held inside. Her eyes matched perfectly to her creamy white skin, which appeared flawless and beautiful.

She was wearing black jeans that hung perfectly off her hips held there with a black studded belt and a tight black t-shirt that hugged her chest and her sharp curves, showing off her toned stomach, which was decorated by a navel ring in the shape of a silver fox. She wore thick heeled boots on her feet that were drawn together tightly with large silver buckles, appearing almost as if they were indeed biker boots, to which her jeans were tucked into.

She had a figure that girls any age envied and because of that she was the object of lust for all men, no matter what age. She could not even count the number of times she literally had to beat men off with her blade. Her beauty was a curse.

As is her intelligence and skill, both of which she inherited from her mother.

Her mother was an amazing scientist who studied the dynamics of Beyblades and was worldly known for both her talents and beauty. However, that came at a price; Boris Balkov got wind of her mother's, Hadara, which meant 'adorned with beauty' in Hebrew, amazing breakthrough with Beyblade technology as well as her own skills with a Beyblade.

So, the abusive and evil bastard kidnapped the two of them! Boris made her mother work for him in the labs while they experimented on her, confining her to a lab to find out how she was so powerful for someone so young. They were keeping her confined to use at a later date, as their secret weapon.

That was how she met Tala and became best friends with him as well as the other Blitzkrieg Boys. He was in awe of her skill as she was the first person to ever defeat him and when he learnt what Boris was doing to her, vowed to protect her no matter what.

They were very close friends, Tala leaning on her when things became too hard. She was his rock, his focus in a world gone mad. She was everything to him, which he reminded her constantly.

That's why she was here, effortlessly sneaking through the hallways of the BeyStadium. She knew Tala was missing her, as she missed him too. Still, she was rather pissed with him for leaving her alone in the Abbey, where she was forced to escape herself. She had to literally blast her way out of the Labs with her blade and make a break for it, and for some reason she could not comprehend, Tala didn't agree to come with her.

In fact, the stupid arsehole actually challenged her to a battle!

She just could not believe he would betray her like that, after everything she's done for him, so she had a few questions that he needed to answer before she would give him her forgiveness. She was weary of people, and rightfully so. She's been betrayed one too many times to be even remotely trusting.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Spinning around, the young woman felt her eyes widen in surprise for a fraction of a moment before folding into an expression of annoyance when she recognizes the group of teens before her. It was none other than Ray, Tyson, Max and Hilary from the Japanese team, G Revolution. How utterly irritating.

Oh well, it's not like they're a threat to her, or anything. If they do challenge her to a battle, she'll win without even letting her blade touch the dish. She's not egotistical or anything, but she was that good. After all, she was the only person Tala couldn't defeat in a Beybattle, or hand to hand combat either.

"Well?" Ray Kon said as he folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side in question. "Who are you? You're not on any of the teams here."

"As if I would lower myself to such ridiculous standards," she said with a sharp tongue, her own arms folding under her bust. "My name is Crystalia Pond, but everyone calls me Crystal."

The brunette, Hilary, suddenly furrowed her brow in mild disbelief. "Crystal…Pond?" she repeated.

Next to her the blonde male suddenly grinned and leaned toward her. "Heh, I bet her middle name is Clear," Max sniggered to her, which made Hilary deadpan and Crystal to stiffen in surprise.

"Crystal…Clear…Pond?" Hilary said slowly as if she could not comprehend the greatness of her name. "That would be too lame, right?"

Crystal immediately felt invisible hackles rise up on the back of her neck when Hilary called her name 'lame'. She had a great name; it was so unique and different. The name Hilary was so boring and stupid, it was clear that she was jealous.

"Whatever, don't mock my name, you stupid bitch," Crystal quickly snapped at her, immediately falling defensive as it was the only way to deal with brainless, jealous fools like Hilary was here. She was sure that the obnoxious brunette's companions would agree with her as it was obvious that Hilary was a bitch.

Really, it wasn't a hard choice to make between the two of them. Why would they choose a whiney old bitch who couldn't even blade over someone as hot and talented as she was?

However, to her surprise, the three males accompanying Hilary frowned at her in disapproval, Ray actually having the audacity to glare at her.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Hilary yelled at her, her own anger bubbling over. "I'm not the one who's sneaking around the Beystadium, which is off limits to non-participants."

"Oh, me?" Crystal said as she flashed them a smile, appearing cute and innocent, yet an underlying sense of mischievousness in her tone. She doesn't want them to know she's Tala's best friend, but it was obvious they wouldn't leave her alone until they do.

Besides, she knows the guys are just looking for an excuse to chat her up. And as soon as they find out she has a past connection to Tala, they will no doubt try to stop them from meeting again.

Typical males just want her for themselves while Hilary here wants her gone as she was a rival of hers. Well, a one-sided rival anyway. It's not like Hilary was even remotely close to her level of beauty, wit and talent.

It almost makes her want to laugh out loud at the sheer thought of it.

"I'm looking for a childhood friend of mine," she explains quite simply. "I haven't seen him for years, I just thought we could have a reunion, you know, for old times' sake."

"I don't care if you're a Princess from a country I've never heard off, you're not allowed in here!" Hilary continued to yell like the deranged cheerleader she truly was.

"Calm down, Hil," Ray whispered to her, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Crystal found Hilary's outburst to be utterly annoying. How could anyone put up with a twit like her? Then again, she was on the same team as useless and stupid Tyson Granger. Boy, didn't Kai lower his standards when he was kicked out of the Abbey for being weak?

"Oh, please," she snorted in amusement. "Since when do I pay attention to rules and regulations anyway?"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Max asked, an unusual frown marring his features.

"I already told you," Crystal said as she rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "I'm searching for Tala; I'm his best friend from the Abbey, after all."

A stunned silence quickly followed and Crystal felt a smirk appear on her lips. She knew what was going to happen next. They were going to ask her all these questions about her relationship with Tala, how close they were and what he was like when he was younger.

They will also try to talk her out of seeing him, telling her that she should join their team after learning how he betrayed her all those years ago.

"Ah, no you're not," Ray suddenly said after a moment of silence.

Crystal literally snapped her attention to him, a look of surprise on her face for a fleeting moment before fading into an incredulous look. Did Ray just say she wasn't Tala's best friend? What the fuck?

"_**Excuse me?**_" she snarled at him.

"Yeah, why would you be?" Max suddenly asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "If Tala did have a best friend, wouldn't it be one of the Blitzkrieg Boys or Kai? I mean, he's known them for years. They've been through a lot together."

"Well, I was obviously the first girl to have ever defeated him in battle, genius," Crystal quickly informed him as she sent a vicious glare in his direction, inwardly livid that she had to explain herself to a pack of idiots. She really couldn't understand why they were even questioning her in the first place. "It's rare for a powerful blader like me to make her presence known, after all."

"Why would Tala become best friends with someone like you because you supposedly defeated him?" Tyson asked her, surprising her for a moment as he didn't sound stupid for once. "No offense, but what makes you think Tala would be interested or in awe of a girl? Tala was trained to be a soldier and to control his emotions. He wouldn't be impressed just because you're a girl."

Like fuck he wouldn't be impressed! What the hell could this pudgy idiot know?! He was only treating her like this because she was a girl and he was intimidated by her. What a sexist little pig!

"Wasn't Tala the strongest blader in Russia?" Max went on to question. "I mean, he was quite well known in the country, if you defeated him, wouldn't you be famous as well?"

Crystal gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I prefer to stay in the shadows," she told the stupid blonde.

"So does Tala," Tyson informed her with a shrug. "But the media still got to him."

"I'm stronger than him, so that means, I'm better at hiding them him," Crystal explained through clenched teeth, speaking slowly for it was obvious she was dealing with a group of idiots.

Where the hell do they get off questioning her like this? Honestly, they were treating her with suspicions. She was the one with the dark and tormented past; she was the one who had to treat everyone with a weary outlook, not them.

They were really starting to piss her off.

"Jeez, you know, it's better to let someone think you're an idiot then to open your mouth and remove all doubt," she snapped at Tyson with her sharp tongue, knowing that her quick wit will leave Tyson flailing.

However, Tyson gave her a look that said he was less than impressed. "Yeah, that stung," he said as he gave his head a little shake.

"Hmm, I think I read something like that on a car bumper sticker somewhere..." Max muttered as he tapped his cheek in thought.

Crystal was aghast by their reactions to her. They were so infuriating, brushing off her remarks like that. They probably think they're so cool; like hell they are!

"You really shouldn't let your mind wander, little boy," Crystal hissed at Max. "It's too small to be left alone."

There, that should prove to them that she's no push over. She was sick to death of guys like Tyson and Max here underestimating her because she's a girl.

"Now, that one I remember reading somewhere!" Max said with a grin on his lips.

"I really don't see how or why you would be Tala's best friend," Ray said to her, his face still creased in annoyance and suspicion. "Besides, wasn't the Abbey for boys only? It's common knowledge."

"Yeah, that's right," Max said as he nodded his head in agreement to Ray's statement. "How can you be Tala's best friend if he was raised in the Abbey?"

"Obviously, I was in the Abbey as well," Crystal quickly informed them, her patience quickly turning into anger. "Fuck, you lot are three different kinds of stupid."

"Weren't you listening?" Hilary suddenly piped up, having stayed ungodly silent through the majority of the confrontation. "The Abbey was for boys only."

Crystal felt her blood boil. "I was kept hidden deep within the Abbey's wall in a secret lab, you idiot," she hissed dangerously. If that doesn't convince them she was in the Abbey, nothing will.

"Then how can you be Tala's best friend if you were hidden away?" Ray quickly interjected, a smirk appearing on his lips as if she had somehow slipped up.

She could not believe the treatment she was receiving. Honestly, she was close to showing them how powerful a girl like her could be.

"I don't know why you're giving me the third degree like this," Crystal suddenly said as she clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white from her inner frustrations and disbelief. "Shouldn't it be enough that I am Tala's best friend and share a past with Kai?"

"Oh, so you share a past with Kai now?" Max asked her as he raised an eyebrow in mocking disbelief. "I thought you were paired with Tala?"

Tyson gave a large shrug and turned to his teammates, a half smile on his lips. "You know how fanbrats like to share themselves around."

Crystal felt herself bristle when the teens before her sniggered at Tyson's statement.

"How dare you!" she yelled at them. "What are you saying? Why are you even questioning me? I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Yeah, probably not, but we've met way too many 'girls from the Abbey' to not be suspicious," Ray explained as he gave a shrug as well. "So tell me, what makes you so special?"

"Listen closely, you fuckwit," Crystal hissed with so much venom she just knew that her tone sent shivers down their spines. "My mother and I were kidnapped and sent to the Abbey to work for Boris. My mother was a scientist and had created a new and highly advance type of Beyblade, which Boris wanted."

Crystal suddenly paused as she grimaced, the memories of being stuck in that damp and dingy hole they called a lab came rushing back. She didn't want to remember these memories. After this is over, she's going to make Grev pay for all the pain they've put her through. First, she'll get revenge against Tala, join the Blitzkrieg Boys, which she will rename as the Blitzkrieg Bladers and then get her revenge by taking Tyson's title as world champion, defeating him effortlessly at the next world championships, gaining many admirers in the process.

Ray, Tyson, Max and Hilary are forever going to regret doubting her.

"I was the test subject of the new blade, which was why I was in the Abbey," she explained further. "I just so happened to have been hidden in the lab that Tala frequented and that is how I became Tala's best friend. Do you understand now, or do I have to explain it with visual aides?"

Another stunned silence followed and Crystal began to suspect that maybe her words were finally getting through their thick heads when Ray suddenly shook his head, almost sadly.

"I just can't imagine Tala befriending someone with such a bratty attitude," he said as he narrowed his golden eyes in annoyance. "He wouldn't put up with such shit."

"You don't know him," Crystal found herself hissing at him. "Don't pretend that you do."

"You're right, I don't know him," Ray quickly said as he gave his head another shake. "But I know enough. If you were Tala's best friend, where the hell have you been all these years? Answer me that."

Crystal squeezed her eyes tightly shut, in disbelief that they were still arguing with her. She has never met a more annoying, stupid or plain arrogant group of people in her life!

"You obviously weren't listening," she said with a slow hiss. "I was hidden in the Abbey, you idiot."

"Didn't the abbey close down, like, three years ago?" Max stated. "Don't tell me you were only recently released?"

"Oh, she was released from something, alright," Ray said with a snort that was half amusement, half irritation. "But it wasn't the Abbey."

"How dare you?!" Crystal screamed when the others sniggered at what Ray said, she was quickly losing all patience. She has had it, she was now going to teach them a lesson they will never, ever forget. "Listen here, you fucking-"

"Hey," a voice suddenly interrupted and everyone turned around to watch a certain redhead appear from one of the many doorways littering the BeyStadium. His blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance, his brow furrowed in confusion and he appeared irritated by all the loud noise. "What the hell is going on out here?"

"Tala?"


	2. Chapter 2

**False Friends**

**Summary:** Crystalia "Crystal" Pond is a beautiful young woman who has spent time in the Abbey and is Tala's best friend! However, her versions of events differ greatly from what the Blitzkrieg Boys can remember…

**Pairings:** None, really.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Crystalia "Crystal" Pond. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is of my own and not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental. I would not stoop to such a level as hunting down other's OC to mock them. I only mock story clichés, not the characters themselves.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**Gripe of the Day: **Hmm, a fourth season fic? I don't know, that hasn't been overly done yet. Although, it does sound tempting as it would be a breeding ground for Sues. However, it leads to a question that bugs me; why do Suethors always pair their team with Grev or the Blitz Boys? I mean, nowhere in canon-verse has two rival teams been paired before a tournament before, so why is it so common in Sue fics? The reasons are ridiculous, the characters are clones of the team they're paired with and it's incredibly tacky. It just grates on my nerves so much.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Ok, yeah, I lied. This will now be a three-shot fic. I got carried away with this chapter, having fun with the verbal smack-down of Crystal. I'm glad you like the name ^^ Very cheesy, isn't it? I just had to use it. It was begging for me to use it.

Thanks so very much to; Abyssinian Rose (aw, I can't see the icon, but I'm sure I would love it ^^), Kirsta Isabella, CleverPhoenix (Haha, glad you're enjoying this), The Cattan Wolf (that type of author is what we call an obnoxious troll. Sleep soundly in the knowledge that she will not get far in the real world as she's far too closed minded to get anywhere productive ^^), Tony (Gary Stus, as they are known as, aren't nearly as popular as Mary-Sues. If you see a Gary-Stu cliché or OC that annoys you, please let me know and I'll see what I can do ^^), angelvan105, van, marishka91, mimic shalle, kaitouahiru, Moonstone, Elemental Gypsy (You've raised a very good point about Rick and Daichi. So true!) and Blaze Queenie for reviewing the first chapter!

Here's chapter two of the now three-part series. Suggestions, comments, rants and general bashing of clichés are always welcomed. Looking forward to hearing from you all again soon ^^

* * *

Chapter 2:

A flicker of irritation appeared in Tala's icy blue eyes as he stepped out into the hallway, having been interrupted by a lot of yelling and cursing by a voice he did not recognize. Running his gaze over the group before him, his eyes lingered on the form of a stranger who was half-glaring at him with a sense of smugness and familiarity, like they've met somewhere before.

As he studied her, he felt a sense of trepidation and he frowned deeper. It couldn't be…not here…

"Well, what the hell is going on?" Tala asked as he turned his gaze to the bladers he knew, noting that every single one of them had an expression of annoyance, all of which seemed to be directed at the young woman here. "Teams are trying to practice here."

"Don't act like training is more important," the snow-haired girl suddenly snapped at him, her crystal blue eyes narrowing with a sense of anger and frustration. While she had a patience of a saint, she had a passionate temperament and whenever she got angry, even the cool and stoic members of the Blitzkrieg Boys took a step back in fear.

However, much to her surprise, Tala simply raised an eyebrow in her direction. He actually had the gall to look _disinterested_. That bastard thinks he's so cool.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" he asked, quite harshly, annoyed that she actually hissed at him for no apparent reason. All he said was that others were training and she snapped at him; not a good start at all.

The young woman literally reeled back in shock, her eyes widening in a sense of disbelief. "What?" she uttered, Tala's response to her left her opened mouthed.

Ray shifted his gaze between the familiar redhead and the quickly growing annoying white-haired female and felt the need to explain a few things to Tala, as he was as lost as they are. He wasn't that close to the redhead, but he knew enough to know that he would never lie or pretend not to know someone, especially someone who was supposed to be his best friend.

"Tala," he said, gaining the Russian's attention before jabbing his thumb in the direction of their new acquaintance. "Meet your old best friend, Crystal Pond."

"My what?" Tala asked as his face contoured into an expression of utter confusion, glancing over to the girl who was called Crystal, his two teammates Bryan and Spencer, doing the same behind him.

Crystal felt her anger begin to rise once again and she had to grit her teeth together painfully not to stomp over to her ex-best friend and slap him across the face for everything he's done to her. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Tala," she asked him with a semi-mocking tone. "Did Boris do that to you?"

"Er? What?" Tala found himself muttering as everyone else looked blankly confused. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Crystal!" she yelled at him, hoping that him seeing just a mere hint of her passionate temperament that he will take a step back and remember her, and then apologize for being an complete and utter ass to her. He will then get all protective and demand that she join his team, making her vice-captain and when he learns how Grev here treated her, he'll want revenge, vowing to get it at the next World Championships.

Of course, he'll face off against Tyson, only to lose and get seriously injured, where she'll step up to the dish and take his place, showing the world how powerful and amazing she truly is...by beating Tyson with ease.

Heh, the Blitzkrieg Boys will kick themselves for not thinking of her earlier.

"You must remember me!" she continued to yell out her frustrations. "You arsehole, you have to remember everything we've been through together! I broke out of the Abbey and wanted you to come with me, remember? But then you betrayed me, forcing me to battle against you for my freedom!"

A deathly still silence followed and the temperature in the air seemed to drop a degree or two.

Crystal took a moment to catch her breath, chiding herself for losing her temper so easily like that. But then again, Tala was always doing something that annoyed her and he was always making her lose her temper. He loved getting her angry as he said she looked incredibly hot when she's pissed.

"What was that?" Bryan suddenly asked with an arctic chill in his voice.

"You remember her, Tala?" Ray asked when he noticed the silence that had come over the Russians, chewing on his bottom lip in hope that they indeed don't know of her.

Almost mechanically, Tala turned his attention toward the neko, his right eyebrow suddenly giving a large twitch. He knew it, from the moment he first laid eyes on her that they were dealing with a deranged fangirl.

Gah, could be pick them or what?

"It's hard to remember someone you've never met," he bit out a reply.

"So, you're saying she's not your best friend?" Max asked, speaking up for the first time since the Russians stepped out of their training room.

Tala's eyebrow automatically gave another twitch. "I'm saying that I've never seen her before in my life," he all but ground out before turning his attention to his two taller teammates behind him. "Do you guys remember any Crystal?"

Bryan didn't even take a moment to think before he shook his head in the negative. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"But she was in the Abbey," Tyson pointed out, but not in a way that was trying to convince them of Crystal's sincerity, but rather, to hear what the Blitz Boys will say to debunk her claims.

Tyson and his teammates knew Crystal was lying, but they wanted to hear confirmation from the ones who were really in the Abbey themselves. They weren't stupid enough to make statements about something they had no idea about.

"That's not possible," Bryan snapped, his posture becoming defensive and annoyed whenever anyone so much as mentions that hellhole. "Everyone knows there were no girls in the Abbey."

He suddenly rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and pressed his two fingers against his forehead. "Man, how many times do I have to say that?" he muttered bitterly.

"I was the only girl, remember?" Crystal snapped back, absolutely appalled that they were treating her with so much suspicion and well, hatred. She has had a tragic and painful life; shouldn't they be a bit more sympathetic?

The again, she was dealing with a bunch of sexist males. She'll show them who the most powerful gender was!

"I was in the Labs with Tala," she continued as she folded her arms under her bust and sent them all a vicious glare. "I was training to be Bio-Volt's last try girl. You have to remember that."

A large twitch of utter detestation shuddered through Tala's body and he made a low noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. "What did you just say?" he asked with such iciness that Crystal subconsciously took a step backwards!

Standing silently in the back ground, Spencer tapped his chin as he appeared in deep thought. For some reason, the ridiculous name of Crystal Pond rang a bell with him. He suddenly snapped his head up with a sense of realization in his eyes. "I remember you now," he said as he pointed at the young woman, who immediately looked smug.

A sense of bitter disappointment filled Ray's being and he frowned. "You do?"

"Yeah," Spencer said as a smirk spread across his lips as he turned to his two teammates, both of which are looking up at him with a sense of expectancy. Crystal might look smug now, but she won't for much longer. "She was that idiot who broke into the Abbey to teach everyone a lesson, remember?"

"Er..." Tala muttered.

"Apparently, a quack scientist brought her daughter to the Abbey in effort to get her enrolled," he explain, risking a glance in Crystal's direction, his smirk growing when he found her staring at him with utter disbelief. "And she also tried to sell plans for a prototype blade, but it was incredibly faulty and uncontrollable, so Boris threw the both of them out."

A collective 'Oh' flittered through the group. Now, that made a bit more sense.

"My mother was a genius!" Crystal screamed, her face turning red from anger. She was literally beginning to seethe in her own skin. How dare they say such things about her mother? "Her plans were to revolutionize the world of Beyblade!"

Spencer, far from impressed by her outburst, folded his arms over his chest and continued on. "So, this sunspot here took the blade and broke into the Abbey, facing Tala here in a battle."

"She did?" Tala asked as he blinked his blue eyes slowly.

Max tilted his head to the side and looked at the Russian. "You don't remember?" he asked.

Once again, Tala blinked slowly and shook his head. "I've battled a lot of kids in the Abbey, but I don't remember her," he said as he jabbed a thumb in her direction.

An understanding smile appeared on Spencer's lips and he clasped a large hand on Tala's shoulder. "I'm not surprised you don't remember, she didn't do anything interesting or spectacular, only made a fool of herself in front of everyone. She lost the battle in record time."

"Hey, I think I remember that," Bryan said, jumping into the conversation as a half smirk played across his lips. "Yeah, she started spouting something about how girls were always underestimated or something. And that she was going to show the true essence of a blader, to make everyone pay for pushing her away."

Tala was literally swimming around in a sea of utter confusion. He had no idea what the hell was going on or who this young woman was. Nothing she said made sense, nothing the others were saying brought him any memories. He believed what they were saying as he's been friends and teammates with them for years, always side by side, but for the life of him he could not remember anyone called Crystal.

"I still don't remember," he said, frustrated by what was going on.

"Aw, you don't remember your best friend?" Bryan mockingly asked which earned him a scowl of displeasure from the redhead.

"Wait," Ray piped up, looking as lost as he felt. "Are you saying she _broke_ into the Abbey? What?"

A low chuckle rumbled from Spencer's throat and he nodded. "From what I can remember, she wanted to show Boris how powerful girl bladers were, not that he was interested," he said and gave a light shrug of his shoulder. "He was in charge of an all boys Abbey. He would never risk media spotlight by allowing an obnoxious brat like Crystal here entrance. No matter how important she thought she was."

"There are plenty of amazing female bladers out there already, but they don't go around breaking into all boys establishments just to make a point," Hilary said as she folded her arms crossly over her chest and sent a glare in Crystal's direction, who in turn seemed to be trembling with suppressed rage. "They're above such stupidity."

"Wait, I think I remember something," Tala said, having an eureka moment. "I bumped into her while she was trying unsuccessfully to sneak in, right?"

Spencer nodded his head. "That's right, you did."

"So, that's how the two of you became bestest best friends, right?" Bryan asked, once again in a mocking tone.

"Not bloody likely," Tala hissed as he narrowed his eyes in the obviously deranged girl's direction. "If I remember correctly, she did nothing but smirk and throw out 'witty' oneliners after the other. The introduction to her name lasted longer than the battle itself."

"Seems to me she's using the meeting between the two of you as an excuse to get involved with other people's lives," Spencer muttered bitterly as a frown of disproval appeared on his face.

Bryan found himself frowning as well, a sense of utter frustration appearing in his chest. "Yeah, she's probably hoping that we wouldn't remember her at all and she would then become a member of our team on face value, or at least G Revolution here."

"Just because she claimed to be best friends with Tala?" Ray all but spluttered in disbelief and snapped his gaze toward the silent stranger. Where's the logic in that? "No offense, but we already have enough members, we don't need anyone else."

"And we're quite happy with the number of bladers on our team," Bryan quickly informed her as he gave her a scathing look of annoyance. "We have plenty of kids who have also been in the Abbey asking to be a member, what makes you so bloody special?"

Crystal could not believe what was happening. They were turning against her, even after learning of her past! "Are you calling me a liar?" she asked with a hiss, her eyes once again narrowing in anger.

"Well, if the shoe fits," Bryan snapped back. This was no longer entertaining, but rather highly irritating. They managed to debunk what she had to say, and yet she was still here?

Talk about dense.

"How dare you?" Crystal practically snarled at them as she took a heavy step forward, coming oh-so close to losing her temper completely. "I have been in the Abbey, you arsehole. You're only treating me like this because I'm a girl."

"Gender has nothing to do with this!" Hilary immediately stomped over to her, getting into her face fearlessly. "We're treating you like this because you're an obnoxious brat! Who in their right mind would break into an establishment and then give a warped impression of something that happened years ago? Where is the logic, tell me!"

"Just because you were in the Abbey of a total of five minutes, doesn't mean you're our friend, does it?" Tala told her as he planted a hand on his hip, his eyes narrowed fiercely. "Honestly, the lengths some people go through just to get some recognition."

"I'm kinda annoyed by the fact that we have fanbrats like her claiming to be hidden in a lab, deep underground," Spencer said as he ran a tired hand over his face. "Sure, there were labs down there, but Boris had an image to uphold, he would never risk chaining some brat down there for years on end. Please."

"Yeah, because if he did, he would have a hard time explaining their sudden existence in the world, wouldn't he?" Bryan couldn't help but add. Truly, this was all so logical, that he felt kinda silly even saying it. But, then again, with the dense female in front of him, it just had to be said as she was clearly not getting the point.

Crystal could feel herself tremble with rage, her crystal blue eyes deepening into a fiery blue, giving a mere hint of her inner anger. This was just too unbelievable to be really happening. They were supposed to welcome her with open arms, be in awe of her beauty and power, turn to her for advice and fight amongst themselves for her affections. She was supposed to be the centre of their universe; nothing was supposed to happen without her involvement in some way.

She was supposed to be their main focus from now on! How dare they be so incredibly selfish and egotistical, pushing her away like they were!

"I don't care what the fuck you say or think; you're a team of sexist arseholes, even you from Grev. You need a proper female blader, and bitchface Hilary here doesn't count," she snarled at them, her voice as harsh and cold as the winter wind. She then stood up tall and folded her arms under her bust, perking it up a bit and gave them all a smug look. "You need a decent female blader, someone who is feisty, beautiful and talented." She flicked a strand of white hair over her shoulder. "Heh, someone like me."

Bryan literally felt sick by the gravitational pull from her enormous ego. "Oh, you have no idea," he muttered.

Hilary was slowly simmering with anger before trying to leap forward to slap Crystal across the face, but was held back by Tyson and Max grabbing onto one of her arms each. "What did you just call me?!" she hissed at her.

"What does having a female blader on the team have to do with anything?" Tyson asked as he held his seething female teammate back. "Don't change the topic so quickly."

"What should we do?" Ray asked as he turned to the Russian team next to him, an irritated look on his face. "I doubt she'll leave."

"I don't know," Tala muttered as he ran a hand down his face, appearing crankily exhausted. "She's giving me a major headache."

"Heh," Bryan suddenly chuckle as a smirk slipped onto his lips and a sadistic glint appeared in his eyes. "Maybe we should introduce her to a real female blader."

"That's a great idea," Ray said, instantly perking up as the others around him nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll go get her."

Yes, it was indeed time to get the only female blader they could turn to for help with such matters as obnoxious fangirls not getting the point that they are not wanted.

It was time to get Kai involved. Oh, this was going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

**False Friends**

**Summary:** Crystalia "Crystal" Pond is a beautiful young woman who has spent time in the Abbey and is Tala's best friend! However, her versions of events differ greatly from what the Blitzkrieg Boys can remember…

**Pairings:** None, really.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Crystalia "Crystal" Pond. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is of my own and not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental. I would not stoop to such a level as hunting down other's OC to mock them. I only mock story clichés, not the characters themselves.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**Gripe of the Day: **Funnily enough, I don't have a gripe for the day! Lol! Other than hunting for more cheesy names for me to shred to pieces ^^ I already have a list of names, but finding some more wouldn't hurt, right?

**AN:** Hello again, everyone, I have for you today the last chapter of this three-piece saga. Kai finally makes an appearance! Let's just say; Crystal won't know what hit her.

Thanking; GabZ, Blaze Queenie, Tony, CleverPhoenix, angelvan105, van, Rapunzelle, kaitouahiru, mimic shalle, marishka91, Elemental Gypsy and Angelfang for reviewing the last chapter. You have my utmost appreciation!

Any comments, suggestions and rants are always welcomed with open arms. Hope to hear from you all again soon.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Spinning on his heel, Ray dashed down the hallway towards Grev's personal training room for the day, the smirk still gracing his lips as he slipped inside. He momentarily ignored Kenny and Daichi as they argue over Daichi's blade and walked over to a certain duel haired young woman with blue markings on her face and two of the fiercest ruby red eyes anyone has ever seen.

Yes, it was true; Kai Hiwatari of Grevolution was in fact a girl and only dressed as a male for media based competitions. She revealed her gender soon after her final battle against Brooklyn, having forced to remove the bandages around her chest because of the discomfort of a few broken rips.

And the fact that a few of their fellow bladers found her slumped against the wall in a pool of her own blood unconscious and nearly exposed before being sent to the hospital also helped her decision.

Ray can remember the scene at the hospital clearly. Kai was woken from a deep sleep by none other than Daichi pointing out that she indeed had 'bumpy things on her chest like Hilary', which caused Hilary to punch Daichi on the head for being stupid and prompted Kai to sigh wearily before explaining a few things.

Kai was currently sitting at a table, signing a few papers for the BBA. She was wearing a simple pair of black hipster jeans that were a size too big for her, held in place on her hips by a simple black belt and a tight fitting dark purple hoodie that ended just below her bellybutton. She still had an assortment of bandages on her person, mostly on her arms, as she was still recovering from her big battle. And yet she insisted that her injuries no longer caused her any pain.

"Hey, Kai," Ray greeted as he slinked up behind the busy young woman, a sense of sadistic anticipation swelling in his chest.

Not at all startled by his sudden appearance, Kai simply made a small noise to acknowledge his presence, not looking up from her paper work. "Hn?" she muttered.

Ray smiled to himself, sadistically realizing that Kai is a little bit annoyed about all the paper work, he could tell in her grunt. Well, he knows just the thing to get rid of her stress. "Can I ask a random question?"

"Hn?"

"Was there any powerful female bladers hidden deep in the bowels of the Abbey waiting to be released on an unsuspecting world after spending years of training with a new and powerful blade only she could wield?" he asked quite quickly, yet as bluntly as he could, hoping that his random question would make Kai aware that they have yet another fanbrat making up stories to get into the spotlight.

Yeah, they were getting pretty common now.

A deathly thick silence followed and the pen in Kai's hand snapped in two from her fingers suddenly tensing with anger. Slowly, she turned to face him, her eyes hard as rubies, her jaw clenched tightly shut and her profile tense, yet seemingly ready to explode from her inner seething.

"_**What?**_" she asked with such venom, Ray could almost see the poison dripping off each letter.

"Well," he said casually, resisting the urge to smirk at the impending outburst Crystal was about to receive. "There's this girl called Crystal who claimed-"

He didn't even have to finish his sentence when Kai suddenly slammed her hands on the table in front of her and abruptly shoved herself to her feet, her profile still tense and ridged. She pushed the table away from her harshly, the chair she was sitting on falling to the floor with a loud crash as she spun on her heel and practically stalked out of the room.

From the other side of the room, Daichi and Kenny grew instantly silent as they watched their fellow teammate storm out of the room, a look of murderous intent on her face. It was not often that Kai let her emotion get the best of her, but there was one sure fire trigger point to get her angry; fangirls claiming to be been in the Abbey even though everyone knows it's not possible.

Since Kai was the only girl at the Abbey -only because she was Voltaire's granddaughter. Had she not been related to the wannabe-dictator, she won't have been anywhere near that establishment- she was awfully protective of her 'boys', as she called them.

She could not stand anyone claiming to be from the Abbey who was never there in the first place. It angered her so much it made her feel physically ill. For some obnoxious bitch who had a bratty and egotistical attitude to claim to have suffered in the Abbey was like a slap to the face to those who were actually there.

How dare some brainless fool tell lies about a place they've never been to all the while making themselves out to far more important and special than those who actually lived through the horrors of the Abbey?

Kai just couldn't believe the sheer audacity of some of these fanbrats! How arrogant, stupid and totally..._**stuck up**_ could they possibility be?!

"That bitch is going down," Kai hissed to herself.

Finally able to reveal the smirk he was trying to keep hidden; Ray followed Kai out of the room, eager to see what Kai has to say to their new acquaintance, Crystal. He could say that he felt sorry for her...but then he would be lying through his teeth.

This should prove to be very entertaining.

-----------------------------------------

Defiantly, Crystal folded her arms under her bust and glared heatedly at Tala, who in turn seemed unfazed by her terrifying gaze and returned the look with an expression that was a mixture of annoyance, frustration and mild disinterest.

She just could not get her head around her cold reception. She was in the Abbey for Heaven's sake! It didn't matter how or why she was there, she **did** spend time in there in the Labs! She was one of them, God dammit! They should be treating her with respect and dignity, not with contempt and suspicion. It just wasn't right at all!

"Feisty, beautiful and talented?" Tala suddenly muttered with a sneer. "You're not modest, are you?"

Suppressing a bristle, Crystal lifted her nose into the air. Well, she _was_ immensely feisty, beautiful and talented. She's been described constantly as an amazingly stunning and intently beautiful. She was an amazing and extraordinary young woman who skills could not be matched nor could she be defeated.

She was, simply put, mesmerising.

Crystal gritted her teeth together in annoyance. "You know I'm right," she hissed back at him, to which Tala only scoffed at her.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the sparse corridor and Crystal was mildly surprised by the smirks that had slipped across her fellow Russian's faces. It was like they recognized the heavy steps.

She turned around to glance at the end of the hallway, watching as a young woman a few inches taller than Ray, who was standing right behind her with a smug look on her face, appeared. Her red eyes were hard and narrowed into a glare that looked suspiciously like Kai's patent glare of death, her arms covered in bandages and her dual coloured hair hanging around her shoulders and framing her face.

Crystal felt her insides clench in annoyance. Great, it was a Kai wannabe. She probably thought she was so much better suited for the Blitz Boys!

Noticing the look of jealousy on Crystal's face caused Tala to snigger with amusement before turning his attention on the newcomer.

"Hey Kai," he greeted as the obviously steaming female walked over to him, a smirk appearing on his face at the expression of utter detestation in Kai's form as she stopped just short of him.

"Is this her?" Kai simply asked, nodding her head in Crystal's direction, who in turned seemed surprised to see that Kai was in fact female, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

Tala, on the other hand, simply smirked and nodded his head once sharply. "That's her."

"Right," Kai snarled as she walked past the group of bladers and over to Crystal, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and literally got into her face. "Listen you brainless retard, you were never in the Abbey, you were not kidnapped at a young age, you were not Tala's best friend and you are not anyone's future girlfriend."

Ray and the others couldn't help by chuckle at what Kai said; they didn't even have to tell her anything of what Crystal told them, and she still managed to get it right. It just goes to show how common fanbrats like Crystal here were.

Next thing Crystal here will be claiming that there is a new rule stating that every team must have at least one female teammate or something ridiculous like that.

"Both Boris and Voltaire was a pair of sexist old fools; they would do whatever they could not to get a bratty little bitch like you involved in any of their plans," Kai continued as her grip on Crystal's collar tightened, her knuckles turning white, appearing that she was struggling with the temptation to literally pound some sense into the female before her.

And to think, Kai hardly ever raises a hand unless she's really, really pissed off about something.

Her fellow bladers opted to wait silently in the background until she's done with verbally ripping Crystal to shreds, with only a tiny amount of remorse was felt for the female.

Normally, one of them would have stepped in and asked Kai to calm down, but with the way Crystal irritated all of them, insulted them without any provocation, caused them to stay silent. When dealing with such youths like Crystal, the frank and no holds bar approach is best.

Besides, no one could handle a fangirl better than Kai.

"Get over yourself," Kai said in a low voice, seemingly disgusted with the way Crystal thought herself to be so utterly important that she had the right to get herself involved with their lives. "I am so sick of bitches like you appearing out of the blue claiming to have shared a past with one of us, making yourself out as far more important and all possessed obnoxiously tragic and dark pasts. I don't give a shit who you are or where you've come from; I don't hate you because you're a girl, but because you possess a bratty and arrogant attitude that really pisses me off! Just because you think you're special doesn't mean I will think the same."

Behind her, the others could not help but begin sniggering to themselves. Everything Kai said, they whole heartedly agreed with and knew that they could not have said it better themselves. They really couldn't care less where a person comes from or how terrible their past was; all they cared about was attitude and personality.

If you act like a bitch, throw tantrums like a brat and insult everyone like a rebel, then you won't get far at all.

Honesty, acting like a selfish brat was not an endearing personality trait at all, not by any stretch of the imagination. How could anyone even think that was cute or funny at all? Kai here would not put up with such shit and would get the person that was irritating her out of her sight fairly quickly.

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear; I was the only female blader in the Abbey and even then I didn't last long there," Kai continued on, her left eyebrow slowly beginning to twitch. "If the granddaughter of the man who owns the place wasn't confined to the Abbey labs, why the fuck would you be?"

With eyes as wide as saucers and her face paling considerably, Crystal could do nothing but swallow thickly, tears stinging her eyes. "I..."

This...could not be happening!

It wasn't fair! She had a right to be on any team she wanted. She should be allowed on the Blitzkrieg Boys' team as well as Grev. She was an amazing blader! She knew she was and she wanted to prove it to the world!

"Your bratty attitude and obnoxious presence is not appreciated," Kai said firmly as she finally let go of Crystal's shirt, pushing her away from her with a look of annoyance. "Now, go _fascinate_ someone else."

Crystal stumbled back, tears now freely pouring from her eyes as she leaned against the wall, staring with blatant shock and disbelief on her face. How could they treat her in such a way?

She was a fellow blader who needed a team! Why couldn't they just let her become a member?

There was so much so could offer this team. She could impress them with her leadership skills, have them in awe of her power, and force them to focus on competing for her attention instead of the Beyblade competition. She could show them that she was more important than blading! She was going to change their lives for the better!

She was really a sweet and gentle girl under her rough exterior. She was going to be the one who would make them confess their pasts, confront their fears and conquer their enemies; all the while doing it all for her attention and love. She was going to be their beautiful angel of light who would become the centre of their universe and help them overcome all odds and challenges. Since her appearance, nothing would be the same again.

That was what was supposed to happen!

If they want to treat her like this, fine! She'll make them pay; make them see how utter stupid they are for not letting her get involved with their lives.

"I'm too fucking good for this team, anyway!" she screamed as she pushed away from the wall and fled down the hallway, no one moving until she was out of sight.

Then, a sigh of relief rang true and everyone relaxed.

"Wow, Kai," Ray said as he gave an impressed whistle as he turned his attention back to Kai, who was in turn rubbing at her temples with her fingers, muttering something under her breath. "That was quite vicious, even for your standards."

"I fucking hate fanbrats," Kai hissed, on the verge of pulling her hair out. She turned around and stalked toward the arena, where the Beydishes were located. "Dammit, I need to destroy something. Bryan, battle against me!"

"Whoo, this should be fun," Bryan sniggered as she followed the seething female. "Coming Kai!"

Tala rolled his eyes at the two and shook his head in amusement. With their team being made up of only males, they've had a few feisty females try to become a member, wanting to change their name to the Blitzkrieg Bladers or something like that.

What kind of an obnoxious twit would force her way onto a team and then have the audacity to have their name changed all because of her anyway?

Of course, as soon as a girl makes her intentions known, Bryan would tell Kai, who would go all badass on them, pointing out all the reasons why they can't join the team and the young girl would run away, crying pathetically about the boys being sexist and Kai being a bitch.

They, being the Blitz Boys and Kai, then would go about their day, forgetting about the stupid twit until another comes along to claim the same thing.

And the cycle continues. Sassy girl appears, angst about past, claims to be special, get on Kai's nerves, Kai loses her temper, fanbrat runs away with her tail between her legs and Kai would blade ferociously for a moment before feeling refreshed about getting her anger out of her system.

Hey, it was the only way they could get the point across that they didn't want any more teammates. Bryan enjoyed the show and Kai was able to release some pent-up anger and frustration in the process.

So, fanbrats were useful for something after all.


End file.
